1. Field of the invention
The present invention is related to ceiling fans, and more particularly to a slip cover for being removably placed upon the blades thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceiling fans have become increasingly popular for providing quiet air movement within a room. The air movement not only can provide a welcome breeze on hot summer days, it also serves on cold winter days to mix heated air in the room, thereby serving to reduce energy costs since thermal stratification of the room air is prevented.
Ceiling fans have relatively large blades, typically ranging in length from 36 to 52 inches, and usually the number thereof is three, four or five, depending upon the model of ceiling fan. Each of the blades is connected to a shaft of a fan motor. Each of the blades has a relatively flat cross-section which is angled relative to horizontal so that rotation in one direction will draw air downwardly and rotation in the other direct/on will draw air upwardly. The blades connect with the shaft via a connection member. Each connection member connects with an inboard end of a blade and has an arm which connects with the shaft. Ceiling fan blades come in a variety of types, but in general there are three types of blades which have become generally standard: a blade having substantially parallel edges and a rounded outboard end, a blade having diverging edges and a straight outboard end, and a blade having substantially parallel edges and a tipped outboard end.
Ceiling fans are available in a variety of styles, the styles including not only the fan housing but also the blades thereof. Problematically, however, the styles available are necessarily quite limited. What is more, rooms having a coordinated decor, such as matching wall paper and curtains, may not harmoniously blend with any of the available styles of ceiling fans, particularly the blades thereof.
Consequently, it would be most beneficial if somehow the blades of a ceiling fan could be selectively decorated in a manner pleasingly harmonious with the room decor.
In this regard, Wineta, Inc. of Dallas, Tex. offers a product which replaces the conventional blades of a ceiling fan with a fabric stretched across a frame. These fabric fan blades may be customized to harmonize with a particular room decor, but problematically the original blades must be discarded. Therefore, it remains a problem to be solved in the art as to how a decorative look could be provided to the original fan blades of a ceiling fan.
Another aspect of ceiling fans is their tendency to collect dust. It is a major chore to frequently dust or otherwise clean the blades, so that some solution to this onerous task would be very beneficial.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 341,881 to Smith et al, dated Nov. 30, 1993, discloses a dust collector for blades of a ceiling fan in the form of a thin, narrow strip that connects to a side of the blades adjacent an edge thereof. Because this is a design patent, it is left to the imagination as to whether the strip is applied to the top side or the bottom side of the blades, and whether the strip should be placed adjacent a leading or a trailing edge. Since the strip appears to cover only a fraction to the blades surface, it would seem that dust could still collect on the uncovered surface of the blades, whereupon dusting or otherwise cleaning of the blades may yet be necessary, especially the top surface of the blades of ceiling fans that are used very infrequently. Accordingly, it remains a problem in the art how to provide easy and simple cleaning of the blades.